thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of August 2019
Here's the monthly news and updates for Adventures on Rails. *In July, High Tide and Blown Away were released. Both deal with adverse weather on the Little Western and feature the likes of Duck, Oliver, and Skiff. I kind of consider them a double-header because they have similar concepts. For now, there won't be a third part dealing with the aftermath of the storm, but I won't completely rule it out. Another reason is that I've other ideas that I want to focus on. *Today, Too Many Trucks was released which is based off a real-life incident which I'd been wanting to use for a while, and I finally got the chance to use it. It features Jessie and a bit of her life at East Moors Steelworks. *This month, I guarantee two episodes. One of them is original and the other is a re-write I've been dying to do. For the latter, I recently watched Tales from the Tracks and realised I needed to do it now. So I finally wrote it out and I have to say, it works great because everyone's in character. *In addition to those two, I have about five or six more story or story ideas in the works. Some of them are just concepts that I haven't written, so they're just in my mind. Others I have written, but are incomplete. For example, there's one that would serve as Skiff's introductory episode. But I don't see that one released till September, which I should set as a goal since I've been working on it for a while now. So basically, I've enough ideas to get through this year and that's releasing two or three a month. I have to say it's been fun working on single-episodes again though I still don't know how I'm eventually going to categorise them all. I have a couple ideas - I just have to make a decision soon. *Moving on from episodes to shorts. Home Sweet Home will be released in November. As mentioned, it deals with the new Tidmouth Sheds seen in Thomas's Christmas Party. Essentially, it's my take on why the news were constructed and it'll contain some surprising situations and humour. *Next year, we will celebrate the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Railway Series with an all-new short, Best Engines Ever. I won't say too much about it other than the fact that I realised and didn't want any VIP for the fourth story as I did in Ceremonium when celebrating the seventieth. I can't say for sure what it will be about, but it will deal with the engines and why they're so well-known and remind us why seventy-five years we still look back at these characters which have given us so many wonderful memories. *Looking even further to 2021, two shorts will be released; You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines. The former is very close to completion whilst the latter still has a way to go but there's enough time to finish, so no worries. I will also mention that the fact You Lucky Engine is almost complete is the reason why I started doing stand-alone episodes. I started to accumulate story ideas which I planned to compile into shorts for release dates beyond June 2021. Eventually, I realised I couldn't hold back and bar the stories in the upcoming shorts, I should just release stories whenever. So I'm not sure there will be any more shorts after Visiting Engines. I quite this unrestricted way of releasing stories, so that'll probably continue. Shorts may return to the original format i.e. James and Percy and Thomas and the Avalanche. That's all for the future so we'll see what happens. For now, keeping enjoying summer and take care. --MainLineEngines (talk) 04:17, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts